Together Again
by Beckylovex
Summary: What if the Cullens had given up Renesmee before she had the chance to know them?Will Renesmee meet up with her real mother, and have her happily ever after? or will her dreams of a real family be shattered?
1. Chapter 1

It started like any other day in the orphanage, my best friend Jenny jumped on my bed and moaned at me to get up

"Come on Nessie! Get up or I can't give you a makeover!" I was sixteen today, my birthday, the day my parents gave me up. I tried very hard to forget about my parents, I convinced myself that they didn't care about me enough to visit or even keep in contact I mean, a letter once a year would mean the world to me but that never happened. I got up everyday hoping that my parent had tried to send me a letter or something but they never did. I knew I was different from all the other kids I had ivory skin that glowed in sunlight, beautiful brown curly hair that cascaded down my back and big brown eyes. I also had lets say 'gifts' I could lift heavy objects and I was very, very fast which made me wonder even more about my parents. I was lost in thought whilst Jenny picked out my clothes and did my hair and make-up. Jenny was like my sister wherever she went I went it was the same the other way round. We never hid anything from each other. I just about made school with Jenny, because of my 'gifts' I was deemed a freak but Jenny always stuck by me and I ignored everyone else.

I had a locket too, which contained a picture of my mother, she looked very young, almost like a teenager and astonishingly beautiful. She had my eyes and Jenny commonly remarked about how many features I had of hers but it didn't stop the fact that she gave me up for her own selfish reasons well, at least I thought she was being selfish when she gave me up…

Jenny and I were preparing ourselves for an interview, it was with a couple who were looking for two teenagers who were quite and didn't cause problems or trouble. From memory almost every interview I had was ruined by the fact I had these 'gifts' which caused the name calling at school I hadn't had an interview in almost five years, since I was eleven and when Jenny arrived Jenny's previous adopted parents died in a horrific car crash and she came in alone and in about a week we were best friends.

We both took a deep breath and walked into the interviewing room; this was going to be interesting…

**I want at least 15 reviews before I start my next chapter, thanks Beckylovex**


	2. Chapter 2

We walked in and saw a couple sitting on some chairs they looked pretty ordinary.

"You must be Renee and Jenny" (**AN **I know it's not her full name but we'll find that out later in the story)

"Yep" I said, we sat down on the chairs.

"I'm Evangeline and this is my husband Harry…so tell us a little about you"

"Well I'm Renee and this is Jenny, I've been at this orphanage ever since I was born and I met Jenny when I was eleven we've been best friends ever since. I'm an average girl I like pop music and I like baseball. I like Ravioli but hate fish"

"You Jenny?"

"Well my parents died in a car crash and I came here when I was eleven and I met Renee but her nickname is Nessie, I like pop music and I like tennis. My favourite dish is pizza and I hate spaghetti bolognaise."

They looked at each other and nodded well we'll back to you soon girls"

* * *

Me and Jenny said goodbye then went out to the field

"I think that went really well Ness"

"Yeah me too do you think we have a chance?"

"Most defiantly!" we laughed.

* * *

A day later we got a letter from the couple, we were being adopted! We both screamed and hugged each other we were going to be legally sisters"! I was so excited I was finally getting out of here! They said they were picking us up tomorrow so we both started packing right away we only had one suitcase each because we didn't have many things. When we finished we looked around the room (we shared one) we had both grown up here and I was sure going to miss it but I was looking forward to my new future with my new family. I had other power too I could show people my thoughts or memories and Jenny thought it was really awesome.

The next day we were on our way to our new home. We had said goodbye to everyone there and there were a few tears from the owners. We were on our way to a place called Forks in Washington which was about three hours away.

When we arrived we took a second to take it all in, it was massive and quite modern and we defiantly didn't expect this.

"Oh my"

"God" jenny finished. Evangeline raised an eyebrow

"We weren't going to raise you in a squat if that's what you thought now come on we have to show you two around"

The place was big and had a modern look to it which made it look bigger. Jenny and I looked in awe I mean come on we had been raised in an orphanage all ours lives!

"Do you want to see your rooms' girls" Harry asked

"Yes" jenny squealed. We made our way up the staircase and came to a door

"This is Jenny's room" Harry said

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Yes" he opened the door and Jenny's jaw hit the floor.

"No way this place is too awesome" she whispered

"Let's leave her to settle in then" he shut the door and walked down the hall.

"This is your room you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" I smiled. He opened the door. It was huge! I walked around a bit and said

"Thank you you're the best parents ever!" I hugged him

"I'll leave you to settle in too" he shut the door I surveyed the room. It was painted a dark but rich purple and a white creamy carpet. There were two other doors I opened one it was an on-suite with a bath, shower and sink. I shut it then opened the other door. It was a walk in closet!!!

I flopped down on my bed; things could not get any better.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long I had all this school work to catch up on! I won't leave it for as long as I did and sorry. Remember reviews make me update faster! Thanks Beckylovex**


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

Jenny and I were starting school today at Forks high. I wore skinny jeans, a tank top and a black cardigan and of course some black stilettos while jenny wore the same thing but with a different top. We both went on a huge shopping spree yesterday and we filled our new closets in. Jenny bought all of the make-up since she was better at putting it on than me.

Jenny got me up early to do my hair and make-up; she only put on light make-up because she said too much would make my natural beauty fade. I was excited to be meeting new people; after all I had spent my whole life in an orphanage.

Once we got to the school we could already feel people staring at us. I felt a bit nervous but in the end I shook it off. We both went to reception and got our schedules and we were glad because we had the same had maths, bio, gym and Spanish. When it was lunch we were invited to sit with a few other people.

I looked around the cafeteria and I saw a group of people walk in. they all looked abnormally beautiful .I saw one take a swift glance at me and look away.

"Who are they?"

I asked a girl who was sitting next to me.

"They're the Cullen's; they're all like really weird. So the blond girl is Rosalie, the black-haired girl is Alice, the blond guy is jasper, the strong guy is Emmett, the brunette girl is Bella and the last guy is Edward"

"Cool"

"And they're all adopted by Carlisle Cullen…"I ignored the rest of the rant on the Cullen's but I focused on bell something about her seemed oddly familiar about her. I saw a gold glint around her neck until I realised it was a locket, my locket.

* * *

**So what do you think? Remember reviews make me update faster, Thanks**

**Beckylovex**


End file.
